cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulls
Overview The Skulls are an enemy group in City of Heroes and City of Villains. Founded by the Petrovic brothers, the Skulls are a death worshiping cult whose initiation is a rather morbid affair. Recruits are ordered to kill a target in a rival gang (or a random person of the street) and are then taken to choose their own casket. They then must dig up a grave and take the front of the dead victim's skull as the mask that will make up their new 'face.' They have a standard rank system; the Gravediggers are the basic street thugs, normally armed with knives and guns that vary from hand pistols to automatics. Above them are the Death Heads. They earn their rank through bloodshed and violence. They serve as the Gravediggers' keepers and report directly to the groups bosses: the Bone Daddies. The Bone Daddies are hand picked by the Petrovic brothers themselves. They are put through a ritual that grants them powers over the negative energies of the netherworld. History Among the street gangs of Paragon City, the Skulls are one of the worst. The Skulls have been at war with the Hellions over control of Perez Park for quite some time. They control the area known as the Boneyard and are always attempting to gain more territory. Since the Rikti War, the Skulls have branched out to Kings Row. They are one of the main reasons why local Superadine rates are through the roof. Some evidence points to an external source helping them push their wares. They are curently on good terms with the Trolls. Background The Skulls official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_skulls.html): The Skulls are one of the many street gangs that operate in Paragon City. They are a death cult, of sorts, who seek personal glory and power through death, no matter whose. Today, their leaders lurk about one corner of Perez Park, called the Boneyard. They vie for control of the park, but are in the midst of a seemingly endless gang war with the Hellions. The gang has recently spread heavily into the King’s Row zone, established new chapters as it tries to take over new territory. In King’s Row, the Skulls will battle anyone – cop, hero, rival gang – to dig in their stakes. As the war in Perez Park has reached a stalemate, it seems they want to expand in other directions to advance their position. Fledgling chapters have also been reported in Atlas Park and Galaxy City. Although not often found on the streets in Galaxy City, various drug labs have been reported. Despite their morbid trappings, the Skulls are ultimately a street gang, and thus concerned with usual aspects of organized crime. They run extortion rings, commit robbery, and sell drugs. Of late, like many in Paragon’s underworld, they are pushing Superadine. In fact, they have been pushing it so hard in Perez Park and in King’s Row that they threaten to flood the streets. Some in the PPD suspect the Skulls may be working with a new partner to take control of the market. It is known that the Skulls deal with the Trolls generally on good terms. One unusual rumor about the Skulls that has sprung up since the Rikti War is the story of a lone wolf hero obsessed with the destruction of the gang. His – or her – name is unknown, though some of the street tales suggest his (or her) family was killed by Marrow Snap and Marrow Drinker. Some stories describe him as a feral hero, barely able to communicate. He pulls in new heroes to his cause with a terse, muttered phrase, “Go. Hunt. Kill Skuls.” The organization of the gang is fairly straightforward. The Gravediggers are the foot soldiers of the Skull gang. They are normally armed with knives and guns, and do the grunt work. When first brought into the gang, their initiation rituals all center around death. It is typical for a new recruit to be ordered to kill a random target (the victim is often a member of a rival gang). A veteran Skull will then take a number of new recruits to pick out caskets for their inevitable death. To them, dying as a member of the Skulls is the greatest honor one can find. By embracing death, it not only has no power over them, but gives them a dark inner strength. Finally, new recruits must go on a “black wake,” where they dig up a body and claim the deceased’s skull as their new “face.” The veterans of the Skulls are nicknamed Death Heads. They have earned their bones through acts of bloodthirsty violence. They run the Gravediggers through their paces, and report directly to the top bosses – the Bone Daddies. The Bone Daddies are chosen through some secret, black ritual performed by the original founders of the Skulls, the Petrovic brothers. This ritual gives them power over the negative world, and allows them to tap into spirit killing energy that they can use to feed off of their victims. Heroes who have faced them have stated that Bone Daddies are dead inside, their bodies just haven’t realized it yet. Enemy Types Minions Gravedigger Brawler The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Gravedigger Chopper The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Gravedigger Slammer The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Gravedigger Slicer The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Gravedigger Slugger The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Lieutenants Death Head Buckshot The Death Heads are proven leaders in the Skulls - utter nihilists who worship death in the hopes of eventually defying it. These bloodthirsty, cold-blooded killers are armed to the teeth and resistant to any kind of negative energy attacks. Powers Death Head Gunner The Death Heads are proven leaders in the Skulls - utter nihilists who worship death in the hopes of eventually defying it. These bloodthirsty, cold-blooded killers are armed to the teeth and resistant to any kind of negative energy attacks. Powers Bosses Bone Daddy The Skulls' leaders, the Bone Daddies, have become living embodiments of the power of death. They can literally suck the life out of a foe to feed their own spirits. They can also focus the pure darkness of the netherworld into physical attacks that cause massive damage. Powers Named Enemies Gravedigger Quantum Gunner (Minion) The Skulls worship death in a very personal, creepy way. The Gravediggers are the gang's foot soldiers - wannabes who must prove their skill with knives and guns before they (literally) earn their bones. Powers Objects Superadine Lab (Lieutenant) In the presence of this lab, you can´t help inhaling a whiff or two of Superadine. The substance will buff your Endurance until the lab is destroyed. Powers Named Bosses * Bonebreaker (Bone Daddy) * Boneshaker (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Brittle Bones (Bone Daddy) * Compound Fracture (Bone Daddy) * Crypt Killer (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Death's Head (Bone Daddy) * Ivory (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Knucklebones (Death Head) * Marrow Drinker (Bone Daddy) * Marrowsnap (Bone Daddy) * Rattles * Skelter * Skull Cracker (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Thanathos (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Thanoxemos (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * The Bonebreaker (Bone Daddy) * The Defier (Bone Daddy) * The Lasher (Bone Daddy) * The Strong Man (Bone Daddy) * Tombstone (Bone Daddy) (CoV & CoH) * Toothbreaker Jones (Bone Daddy) * Totenkopf (Bone Daddy) (CoV & CoH) * Vault (Bone Daddy) (CoV) * Wrack (Death Head) Trivia * In Kings Row, Skulls can often be found attacking cars until they blow up. Related Badges * Bonecrusher for defeating 50 Bone Daddies * Kill Skuls for defeating 500 Skulls of any type Category:Enemies